Tomoe Mami
'Abilities' ---- Carefree Tea Party Cost: ''- Cooldown: '''-'' *Passive - 'Each hero kill grants 2 stacks to Mami's '''Soul Gem' and each assist grants 1 stack to Mami's Soul Gem, up to a maximum of 10 stacks. Each stack grants 2 Mana Regeneration per 5 seconds to Mami and grants bonus Attack Speed to her for each nearby allied hero (excluding herself). Half of the current Soul Gem stacks are cleansed if Tomoe Mami dies. ---- Butoh of the Magical Bullets Q Cost: 20 Mana ' Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *Active - 'Mami randomly summons rifled muskets between 3 - 3/4/5/6/7 muskets that last for 8 seconds. Each basic attack discards 1 musket to deal 10/15/20/25/30 + Bonus AD bonus physical damage and reduce target's Movement Speed by 20% for 2 seconds. Each available musket grants 20% bonus Attack Speed (maximum 140%) to Mami. When attacking an enemy with a musket within 300 range, the attack will knock the target back by 200 range. The knocking effect can't occur on the same target within 8 seconds. *Note - ''Mami can discard a musket to deal bonus damage against buildings. ---- '''''Restraint of the Overlapping Weave W Cost: 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 Mana ' Cooldown: '''18 / 17 / 16 / 15 / 14 seconds *Active - 'Mami shoots a ribbon in the specified direction that upon impact with an enemy hero will immobilize the target for 0.75 seconds. If there is at least one another enemy hero within 400 radius around the target, the ribbon will also create a tether that links both the target and the nearest enemy hero together while reducing both of their Movement Speed by 40% for 2 seconds. The tether lasts for 4 seconds. If one of the tethered targets take any damage from Mami, the other tethered target also takes 50% of the damage taken in a form of physical damage. If both targets move away from each other for 700 range, the tether will break, dealing 70/110/150/190/230 + 0.7AP magic damage to both of them and immobilizing them for 0.5 seconds. When the ribbon hits enemy heroes while they take damage from the active effect of '''Echo of the Firing Flintlocks E, the duration of immobilize effect is increased to 1.25 seconds. ---- Echo of the Firing Flintlocks E Cost: 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 Mana Cooldown: 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12 seconds'' *Passive - 'Every third basic attack Mami randomly summons 1-5 muskets to fire at her target once, each musket increases 15 + AD Attack Damage. *Active - ''Mami summons a Multitude of Muskets to fire upon the target area for 4 seconds, each bullet deals 10/20/30/40/50 + AD physical damage to all enemies hit and reduces their Movement Speed by 15%/20%/25%/30%/35% for 1 second. The subsequent hits on the same target deal only 30% damage. ---- '''''Girl's Finale R ''Cost: '''100 Mana ' Cooldown: '''120 / 105 / 90 seconds *Active - 'Mami fires her cannon in a straight line that explodes upon contact to an enemy hero, dealing 300/450/600 + AD to all enemies caught in the explosion and reducing their Movement Speed by 20%/30%/40% for 2 seconds. *Note - ''This skill has a global cast range. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes